Lover's Reunite
by Alexis Jones-Smith
Summary: Ten/Martha, Ten/Jack, M/M sex. The Doctor and Martha reunite with Jack. Takes place during JE


**Lover's Reunite**

**A/N: Ok this is a Journey's End Fic with a weird twist…. I am a diehard Ten/Martha shipper (and Rose hater) And a diehard Ten/Jack shipper, so I thought why not combine the two? So for everyone's reading pleasure to give you a Ten/Martha/Jack! This is a naughty one-shot (or if you want I could add on too it) I decided that the Doctor and Martha are in a relationship and they have been with Jack before…. Okay the fic will kind of explain everything as it goes I hope you enjoy. Oh! I was watching the Friday Night Project with David Tennant and they were talking about Doctor who "porn! And they used a Ten/Martha and a Ten/Jack, so fuck you Rose! They love Martha and Jack more than you! We will have just a Ten/Jack first and then a Ten/Martha.**

**Summary: The Doctor, Martha, and Jack reunite.**

**Rating: Mature **

**Warnings: Slash, sex, swearing, and some Rose bashing… just a little. *evil smirk***

Jack looked up as the Doctor passed him and the two of them shared a look, he glanced at Martha and the Doctor nodded. Martha looked up and she gave them a grin and they returned it, the Doctor took Jack's hand and squeezed it before taking his place by the monitor.

Rose watched Jack, the Doctor and that Martha woman share a look and she wondered what it meant then she saw the Doctor squeeze Jack's hand. She shook her head thinking that she was seeing thing because the Doctor would never fuck Jack or anyone for that matter, he never slept with her, but that was going to change. He came over and stood between her and his copy and began to flip some switches, and with everyone flying the TARDIS they towed earth back home.

88888

"So what do you think of Miss Rose Tyler?" Jack asked Martha.

"I haven't really talked to her." Martha told him as she leaned into his shoulder.

"I wouldn't want to be around her when she finds out that you and the Doc are married and that both of us have been "with" him." Jack told her with a sigh.

"I think she will understand." Martha argued.

"She thinks that she and the Doctor are going to pick up where they left off, she doesn't know about you two and she would never expect me and him." Jack countered.

"Well maybe let's hope you're wrong." Martha sighed.

88888

The Doctor's human twin stared at everyone feeling left out, he remembered all the times the Doctor spent with Jack and Martha and he sighed softly.

"Hey you doing all right?" Martha asked as she and Jack came over to where he was standing.

"I'm fine." He said not meeting their eyes.

"Is that secret code for I'm not fine?" Jack asked as he put an arm around the pale mans shoulders.

"Something like that." The twin said with a weak smile.

"There's Donna." Martha giggled.

"You should have been here when me and her had an argument, I really felt bad for Donna because she was pretty much arguing with herself." Evan said with smirk.

"Remember when the Doctor drank an espresso?" Martha asked with a smile.

"Oh he was hyper for like two hours." Martha laughed.

"Oi!" Evan whined.

"Oh come on it was funny." Jack smirked.

"Yeah it was." Evan agreed with a smirk.

"You need a name." Jack said after a few moments.

"Do you have any ideas?" The twin asked.

"No why don't you pick one while me and Martha take care of something." Jack said with a grin.

"What you mean by take care of something you mean go and see if the Doctor wants some?" The twin asked with a sly grin.

"Yeah pretty much." Jack said with a grin.

888888

The Doctor grinned as Jack and Martha came over to stand next to him.

"Is he alright?" The Doctor asked.

"He is doing better now." Martha murmured back.

Rose watched the three of them interact with each other and she knew something was going on between them. The Doctor and Jack were never this close when she was with them, what has happened since she was last here? He was close with that Martha woman and too close by that, something was going on and she was going to find out what.

88888

"Are you alright?" Martha murmured softly in the Doctor's ear.

"I'm tired and a little sore, but I'm doing fine." He told her with a smile.

"I and Jack are here when you need us." Martha said with a grin.

"I know." The Doctor said with a sly grin.

88888

Jack watched the Doctor as he fiddled with buttons on the counsel, he glanced at Martha and she hid her grin. They waited patiently for everyone to go to bed before making their move.

Jack walked over to the Doctor and put his hands over the Gallifreyin's eyes.

"Jack what are you doing?" The Doctor asked in shock.

"A special treat for you." He said with a smile.

Martha landed the TARDIS and they led him outside.

"Keep your eyes closed." Jack murmured in his ear and he felt the Doctor shiver.

Jack slowly unbuttoned the Doctor's jacket and slipped it off of him and he let it drop to the ground.

"Still got your eyes closed?" Jack asked as he unbuttoned the Doctor's shirt.

"Yes." The Doctor said and Jack pushed the shirt off his pale shoulders and let it drop to the ground.

Jack gently ran his hands over the Doctor's taunt stomach and broad chest, he brushed his nipples gently and he heard the Doctor moan softly.

"Open your eyes." Jack whispered huskily in the alien's ear.

"Oh it's beautiful." The Doctor breathed as he looked at the deep green grass and the alien moon that seemed to come out of the ground or sea.

"That's why we picked it." Martha murmured as she came over to him and gave him a tender loving kiss. "We wanted to do something special for you." She added before kissing him again, she ran her hands down his chest and stomach and stopped at the top of his trousers. She unbuttoned his trousers and slid the zip down and noticed he had nothing on underneath, she grinned and pushed his trousers down.

The Doctor stepped out of them and Jack ran his hands down the Doctor's hips and legs, he gently turned the Doctor around and kissed him tenderly.

The Doctor let out a growl of frustration when he found out that Jack was still dressed, he tugged at Jack's shirt and Jack smiled down at him.

Jack stepped away from the impatient alien and stripped out of his clothing and came back and pulled the Doctor into his arms and continued to kiss him. He carefully lowered the Doctor to the ground and moved his body over the smaller man's frame and he gripped the Doctor's buttocks and pulled him closer and the Doctor spread his legs and Jack settled down in between the Doctor's strong thighs. He moved his hand to touch the Doctor and he found the other man wet for him and Jack looked down at him in surprise.

"Your still part female?" Jack murmured softly.

The Doctor nodded and ground himself against Jack's hand.

'You are soaked for me." Jack murmured as he thrust his fingers gently into the Doctor's heated body.

The Doctor pulled Jack's head down and kissed him eagerly and he moved his hips in time with Jack's hand.

"Jack!" The Doctor cried out as his body tightened around Jack's fingers.

"Come on that's it." Jack encouraged.

"Jack." The Doctor moaned as his body slid into an intense orgasm.

"That's it." Jack cooed, he removed his fingers from the Doctor's body and he licked some of the Doctor's ambrosia off his fingers. The Doctor took his hand and licked it clean, Jack pulled his hand away and pressed his lips to the Doctor's and kissed him gently.

The Doctor spread his legs further apart and Jack guided the head of his cock to the Doctor's slick entrance and thrust a little way into the Doctor's body.

"Okay?" Jack asked softly.

"Yes!" The Doctor groaned as he thrust his hips against Jack's.

Jack thrust himself into the Doctor and held himself still as they got used to the feeling again.

"Oh that feels good." The Doctor moaned and he moved his hips a little.

Jack pulled back and thrust deeply into the Doctor's heated body and they soon feel into a rhythm, the Doctor flipped them over and began to ride him. The moon light feel across the Doctor's pale body and gave him an un-earthly glow and Jack thought he never saw anything more beautiful.

Jack sat up and held the Doctor close as he thrust deep inside of him; he cupped the Doctor's cheek and kissed him as they moved together.

"Oh you feel amazing." Jack moaned as the Doctor's body tightened around him.

"Jack." The Doctor panted as he climaxed.

"Oh!" Jack moaned as he spilled his hot seed inside of the Doctor's waiting body.

Jack lay down on his back and he pulled the Doctor down to rest on top of him, he kissed the top of his head.

"I love you." Jack murmured softly.

"I know." The Doctor told him gently as he lifted his head and looked at Jack.

Jack carefully removed himself from the Doctor and gave him a kiss and pulled him close.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I will write the chapter where Martha pleasures the Doctor and maybe some more Rose bashing? Please review!**


End file.
